


Know That You're Loved

by Everyday_Im_Preaching



Category: Code Lyoko
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Blow Jobs, Body Worship, Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, Lactation, Lactation Kink, M/M, Male Lactation, Masturbation, Mention of A Poly Ship, Omega Verse, Oral Sex, Post-Coital Cuddling, Praise Kink, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:54:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26945515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Everyday_Im_Preaching/pseuds/Everyday_Im_Preaching
Summary: Jeremie is pregnant; he doesn't know if it's hormones, but he absolutely hates the way his body's beginning to look. Once Odd finds out about this, he sets out to change it: in the only way he knows how. Odd's going to show him exactly how beautiful he is.
Relationships: Jeremie Belpois/Odd Della Robbia
Kudos: 20





	Know That You're Loved

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! Thanks to @furlfangs for sponsoring this fic! And thank you to my lovely beta for being ever-so-patient with me. I hope everyone is having a lovely time, considering all the tension and the mess.

“Isn’t it a little early to be hanging out in the birthing nest?”

Jeremie looked up from said birthing nest, offering a bored look. It wasn’t as if he was actually interested in the book he’d been skimming through, but he didn’t want Odd to know that. Jeremie had sought out the nest because he’d wanted  _ privacy.  _ His stomach had started to swell with his pregnancy. The stretch marks that accompanied the change were a direct hit to his pride. His body felt  _ wrong.  _ Ugly. He was gaining weight to the point where his stomach was showing. No one could deny that there was at least  _ one  _ baby in there.

“I live here,” Jeremie replied, voice probably a bit too sharp. “I can go wherever I want.”

Odd gave a playful claw at the air. “No need to get feisty. I’d never run you out of the birthing nest. You did work really hard on it. And it’s super comfortable. Mind if I come in and say hi to the pups?” Odd’s eyes flicked Jeremie’s stomach. “Mm, why are you hiding that beautiful belly, anyway?”

It was supposed to be a joke, but Jeremie snapped at him anyway. “It’s not beautiful.”

Odd’s brow furrowed. He kneeled beside Jeremie, who had instinctively buried his face in a pillow in shame.  _ Why  _ did he say that? Now Odd was concerned, like the protective alpha he was. A hand laid itself on Jeremie’s back. He grunted in response, not wanting to look at Odd. He’d have an unnecessarily sappy look on his face.  _ Why are alphas such a pain?  _ Jeremie thought to himself; he relaxed as Odd worked his thumb in smooth circles.

“You sound pretty serious,” Odd murmured. “Jeremie.”

A low, irritated huff came out of Jeremie, unbidden. “What?” He didn’t want to talk about this. But if Odd didn’t get an answer, he’d run off and grab Ulrich. The last thing he needed were  _ two  _ alphas trying to mother-hen him. “You’re not the one with stretch marks. And you’re not the one gaining weight. Nor do you have…” He cocked his head to the side—he couldn’t unstick the words from his throat. Jeremie’s voice turned soft and quiet. “It’s unattractive.”

“Oh, baby.” The hand on Jeremie’s back began to stroke down his spine as Odd spoke. “Jeremie. When did you start feeling like this?” Odd was releasing soothing pheromones. Jeremie settled, albeit begrudgingly. He didn’t answer, choosing to keep his face firmly planted in his pillow. His hormones were all over the place—he didn’t want to risk saying anything incriminating right now.

Jeremie felt a kiss press to the top of his head. “You know you’re beautiful, right?” Odd asked, spreading his hand wide so that it covered Jeremie’s lower back. “Like,  _ really  _ beautiful. Not in that fake model way. C’mon, give me this.” The book in Jeremie’s hands was tugged away from him. “Roll on over. I wanna see you.”

“I don’t want to be seen,” Jeremie growled out. Lips pressed to the back of his neck. “Can’t you go and harass Ulrich?”

“And miss out on you? No thanks. He’s off doing whatever Ulrich does this time of day. Not often I get time alone with you and the pups.” Odd’s hands alighted on Jeremie’s hips, squeezing them slightly. His thumbs slipped under the back of Jeremie’s shirt. “Mm, you’re so good. So, so good—such a good mom to our pups. Ulrich and I couldn’t wish for a better omega, you know.”

Odd nosed down the collar of Jeremie’s shirt, claiming the skin with wet, open-mouthed kisses. His lips brushed the mate mark he’d left four months earlier. Then his mouth worked lower, stretching out Jeremie’s shirt as he sought out new skin.

“You’re going to ruin my shirt.”

“I’ll get you a new one,” Odd replied. A shudder worked through Jeremie as Odd’s fingers worked up his sides. The touches were languid and slow. They mapped out his skin with care, tracing along his ribs and then working up to his shoulder blades. “Can I take your shirt off?”

Jeremie snorted. “Looks like you’re nearly there already.” He grunted as he sat up, avoiding Odd’s eyes. Odd was staring at him and his eyes were brimming with a fondness that made Jeremie’s heart ache. “Stop looking at me like that.” His shirt came up and off of him, tossed into the nest—Jeremie suddenly regretted not putting on some sweatpants before nestling inside. Because now he was only in his boxers.

“Like what?” Odd asked. The corners of his mouth curled up into a playful smile. “I don’t know what you mean. I’m looking at you like I usually do.” He pressed a kiss to Jeremie’s cheek. “Like you’re the cutest thing on the planet?’

“Shut up.”

Odd wrapped his arms around Jeremie, making sure he couldn’t lay down and hide again. Kisses rained over Jeremie’s shoulder and his shoulder blade, following the curves. “How about I show you, huh?” Odd cupped Jeremie’s stomach, smoothing his thumbs over the stretched skin. “Let me show you, Jeremie.” His lips found the space behind Jeremie’s ear. “God, you’re so gorgeous. Look.”

Jeremie looked down, watching Odd trace the stretch mark. “Look at these, huh? You don’t like ‘em, but they’re… I’ve never seen anything like it. To know that these represent the tiny lives growing in you right now.” Odd chuckled. “All five of ‘em.”

“No,” Jeremie said, even as he let himself be manhandled onto his back. “Not five.”

“Yes five. Some of them mine, some of them Ulrich’s. All of them  _ yours.  _ Tiny little fingers and toes, all growing in here.” Odd nuzzled Jeremie’s stomach and pressed a kiss right below his belly button. His lips moved over each stretch mark, making sure that every lightning-shaped mark was worshipped appropriately. When Odd reached Jeremie’s hip bones, he let his teeth graze over the sensitive skin.

Jeremie expected Odd to go straight for his cock afterward—but he didn’t. Odd’s mouth worked over his legs, starting at his right thigh, over his knee, down his calf, and then ending at his foot. And then he went to work on the other one, mouth never stopping for a moment. Jeremie tried to tug his foot away when Odd kissed at the knuckle of each toe but couldn’t wrest it away from Odd’s grip. Not because Odd was stronger than him, but Odd had adopted large, wet puppy-dog eyes and a trembling bottom lip. Jeremie couldn’t say no.

“I wish you could see through my eyes. I mean, damn. Do you know how lucky I am? Look at all this.” Odd sounded reverent as he cupped Jeremie’s thighs and nosed at his knee. “All this soft skin. These thighs—have I ever mentioned that I could spend days between them?” He peppered kisses up the inside of Jeremie’s thighs, nestling his nose in the junction where leg met hip. “Mm, smell so good too.”

A low heat—similar to the heat that reddened his cheeks—was curling in Jeremie’s stomach. It only had him blushing harder. He couldn’t tell if he was just pleased at the compliments or if they really aroused him. Either way, Jeremie was embarrassed. He wasn’t that easy. He wasn’t supposed to melt just because an alpha told him he was beautiful. Though, it was nice to hear. Really nice.

Jeremie closed his eyes when Odd kissed at his hip, working his tongue over a bruise that was nearly gone. Jeremie urged him on inwardly, hips twitching slightly as Odd worked his teeth over the mark but didn’t bite or leave a hickey. A small huff escaped him as his silent wish went unanswered.

“Gotta try harder?” Odd asked, though it didn’t sound like a question. Not really. He was merely making a statement. A goal for himself. Jeremie wondered what trying  _ harder  _ looked like. A new kind of warmth spread through his stomach when Odd spread his hands over it. There was wonder in Odd’s eyes.

“I can’t believe there are… there are children in here. Our children.” Odd laughed, shaking his head in disbelief. “You’re just… perfect.” He pressed a kiss to Jeremie’s growing stomach. “Hey there. You agree with me, right? You guys know your mama is the best too.” Odd lowered his voice to a whisper. “We might have to work together to convince him, you know. He’s a tough cookie.”

Jeremie scoffed. “You’re ridiculous.” He laid a hand on his stomach right beside Odd’s head. “Don’t listen to him.” He nudged his knuckles against Odd’s cheeks and frowned when Odd kissed them. “Stop.”

“You don’t want me to stop,” Odd replied, kissing the back of Jeremie’s hand. His own hands worked up Jeremie’s body. His expression was still painfully soft and tender and his cheek was squished against his stomach. “You love the attention. You deserve the attention. And how could anyone say no to spoiling such a good baby mama?”

“You’re embarrassing,” Jeremie said with a huff.

“There are only two of us here—well, seven,” he patted Jeremie’s stomach. “And I’m not embarrassed. Are  _ you  _ embarrassed? Why? I’m only telling the truth. The truth isn’t embarrassing. That’s like saying that the sky is blue is embarrassing.” Odd rubbed his cheek against Jeremie’s stomach, eyes half-lidded and the tip of his tongue peeking out of his lips.

A purr left Jeremie, unbidden. Not even a second went by before Odd was purring too. His hips were rutting forward against the lower part of the nest, tongue lolling out further. “You’re so gorgeous,” he murmured. His hands skimmed up Jeremie’s sides, tiptoeing up his ribs. They curled around his ribs and then dragged down in a slow, methodical rhythm.

The first, cool twist in Jeremie’s stomach had his eyelids fluttering. Odd echoed the noise. He began to work his way back up to Jeremie’s chest. He sucked lightly on the skin as he went, not enough to cause hickies but the suction had Jeremie shuddering. Odd licked his lips.

“I can smell you. Can you smell me? Can you smell how hard I am?” Odd buried his face in Jeremie’s stomach. He licked his way from mid-torso to the space between his slightly-swollen breasts. He  _ did  _ suck a hickey there, leaving a big, dark bruise behind. “I thought you were hot before, but this body makes me want to fuck you against every surface in the house. I want to make this nest smell so much like us that the pups know our scent before they’re even born.”

Odd pressed kisses to the side of both breasts. “I can’t believe you’re embarrassed by these. Have you even seen ‘em? Swollen and perfect, going to feed our pups. Might even feed me.” He nipped the sensitive skin and Jeremie clenched his teeth—the little whine in the back of his throat slipped between them with ease.

The sound had Odd’s purr kicking up a notch. “That get you hot, huh? The idea of me milking you? Don’t worry, I won’t fight the pups for it. But I’ll take whatever they leave behind.” He laved his tongue over a nipple; Jeremie was embarrassed at how easily his nipples had pebbled, standing stiff and erect. Traitors. Odd cupped both of them in his palms, surprisingly gentle. He gave them a soft squeeze and chuckled when Jeremie groaned. “I wish you knew what you did to me.”

Odd licked over one of Jeremie’s nipples, flattening his tongue over it. Jeremie bit down on his lip, letting out a half-grunt, half-gasp. Every inch of him had become sensitive as the pregnancy progressed. “They’re going to get so much bigger too. Fuck. How am I supposed to keep my-” He interrupted his sentence with a snort. “My  _ paws  _ off of you.” He laughed at his own joke.

“Glad to see your sense of humor hasn’t improved.” Jeremie’s snide comment was cut off by Odd taking a nipple into his mouth, sucking on it. Jeremie’s hand came down on Odd’s shoulder, not sure whether he wanted to hold him in place or push him away. Odd’s mouth felt  _ amazing,  _ soothing the soreness with brief dips of his tongue. His other breast was being fondled and squeezed, the nipple lightly pinched between Odd’s fingers.

An overwhelming tingling built in Jeremie’s breasts—he wiggled slightly, uncomfortable. He tried to push Odd away, but Odd latched on harder. He started to  _ moan  _ even, eyes going half-mast. Jeremie whined and then noticed that the hand on his other breast was…  _ wet.  _ Only a little bit, but it was definitely wet.

“Off,” Jeremie protested weakly when he realised what had happened. He was  _ lactating.  _ Milk. There was milk coming out of his breasts. That’s what Odd had been so aroused by. Odd pulled away, somewhat unwillingly. He licked his lips, eyes bright and eager. It wasn’t hard to tell that he wanted to go back in, to drink everything he could.

“You’re producing milk,” Odd said, voice lower than usual and undeniably hungry. “Gimme.”

Jeremie frowned at him. “Stop acting like a child.”

Odd stuck out his tongue. “Guess I gotta get a different type of milk then, huh? Different…  _ source. _ ” He winked as his hand wrapped around Jeremie’s cock. “Good thing that both of ‘em happen to be my  _ favorite  _ brand.” He brought his messy hand to his mouth, licking, and then  _ sucking _ the sticky liquid that remained there as he continued to fist Jeremie’s cock with his other hand. “Ha, you’re leaking down here, too.”

He pressed his thumb to the head of Jeremie’s cock, rubbing against the sensitive slit of the head. “So quick. Someone might think you like being told how beautiful you are.” Odd traced the underside of Jeremie’s cockhead, staring at him with a surprisingly loving expression for what he was saying. “That every inch of you is perfect, inside and out. The way you squeeze down on me when I’m finger fucking you, the way you tremble and shake when you’re mounted. You make the most gorgeous sounds, too. Send me straight to cloud nine.”

Jeremie keened in response, unable to keep the sound from escaping him. He didn’t bother trying to muffle himself—being quiet wouldn’t wipe that expression off of Odd’s face. It also wouldn’t stop Odd from bragging later, or not-so-discreetly informing Ulrich of what Jeremie thought of his body. Then he’d have to go through another round of being kissed and…  _ praised.  _ He closed his eyes at the thought, stomach twitching as Odd kissed it. There was something about the thought that made the fire in his stomach burn hotter.  _ Two  _ alphas praising him? Loving him? Even though he hated his body right now, having someone else love it was nice. More than nice.

Teeth dug into his thigh and Jeremie hissed at Odd, knocking him away.

“You were zoning out,” Odd replied. He nuzzled the bite mark then flattened his tongue against the already bruising skin. “Should ask if you still are. Anyone up there, Jeremie? Anything rattling around in that head of yours that you’d like to share?” His tongue licked upward; the hand on Jeremie’s cock squeezed lightly then gave a slow, smooth stroke.

“Yes, I’m here,” Jeremie growled out. His hands searched for Odd’s hair, yanking at it—he didn’t manage to change his course any. Kisses were peppered over his hips and the soft patch of pubic hair above his cock. “And no, I don’t have anything to say.”

Odd pouted and rubbed his cheek against Jeremie’s cock, covering his cheek in slick and pre-cum. Jeremie couldn’t find it within him to look disgusted. “I think you’re lying. I think you want to tell me something.” He turned his head, eyes going half-mast as he pressed a kiss to the side of Jeremie’s cock. His tongue ran up the side, over his hand, and then to kiss at the heavy, leaking, mushroom head.

Jeremie dug his nails into Odd’s scalp; his eyelids fluttered shut behind his glasses and his mouth dropped open. A soft, breathy moan escaped him—Odd proceeded to take the head of Jeremie’s cock in his mouth, suckling on it eagerly. When Jeremie cracked his eyes open again, Odd was fluttering his eyelashes at him. Playing it up like he was on camera. Jeremie would’ve huffed at the sheer drama of it, if it wasn’t accompanying Odd sinking his mouth down further on his cock.

Odd pulled away, panting, and licked his lips. He pressed a soft kiss to Jeremie’s inner thigh. “Your skin is so soft.” He licked a stripe up the sensitive skin and then blew, chuckling at the goosebumps that soon dotted Jeremie’s skin. “Mm, I wanna use your thighs as a pillow. Snuggle right up against this belly of yours and feel our babies kick against my cheek.” Odd’s teeth grazed the dip of Jeremie’s hip, getting him to jerk. “I want to be near you—with you—every day, just cuddled up next to you, right next to this perfect body of yours, kissing you every time your brow furrows or when work gets to be too much.”

_ Why are my eyes wet?  _ Jeremie asked himself; he turned away, trying to rub at his eyes.  _ Hormones. _

His head snapped forward and down when Odd took him back into his mouth, sucking fervently at the head. A tongue curled under the head, licking away pre-cum that had dripped down to hide there. Jeremie’s hand gravitated to Odd’s hair, loosely curling in the mess of blonde waves. Jeremie inhaled sharply when he felt a finger brush over his entrance, dragging slowly through the slick. He tugged on Odd’s hair— _ more,  _ he thought.  _ Do it.  _ Odd either heard his thoughts, or he had the same idea—a strangled noise left Jeremie when Odd sank his mouth down to the root, hollowing his cheeks and gazing up at Jeremie with half-lidded eyes. Not one, but two fingers sank into him. They slipped in so easy, and they felt so  _ right.  _ He arched his back, nails scraping Odd’s scalp.

“ _ Odd. _ ” Jeremie’s breath came out in a soft huff, his eyelashes fluttering. Odd made an inquisitive noise; his voice vibrated around Jeremie’s cock. Jeremie could see the expression Odd was making, even with his eyes shut tight and nose crinkled in pleasure. He’d look so cocky, mouth half-open as drooled everywhere—over Jeremie’s cock, his crotch, he could feel it slipping down—Jeremie’s cock twitched at the thought.

“Someone’s excited,” Odd slurred out. Jeremie cracked an eye open and then closed them again. The look of satisfaction on Odd’s face was deadly. It was always like this. Odd was practiced in the fine art of sucking dick. “Mm. Taste so good…”

_ The slur was making everything so much hotter.  _ The two fingers inside of him twisted, making a lewd squelching sound that was loud enough that Jeremie snatched a hand back from Odd’s hair so he could hide his face in the crease of his elbow. It shouldn’t have been so embarrassing, considering he remembered exactly how he’d gotten pregnant in the first place. But for some reason it  _ was. _

“Why are you hiding that pretty face?” Odd asked; Jeremie’s cock was no longer in his mouth, but his fingers were thrusting deeper, curling and twisting and doing terribly pleasant things to Jeremie’s insides. “Mm. Will you show me, please? That cute little face, scrunching up—you’re always the cutest when you’re trying to deny it’s you making all those noises.”

“Why do you talk so much?” Jeremie asked; he cut his words short, hearing the pant in his voice. He attempted to bite his lip when Odd’s fingers pressed against his prostate, but the cry of pleasure left him regardless. Odd let out a loose growl that had Jeremie’s pulse quickening and body working overtime to produce more slick.

_ We’re already pregnant,  _ Jeremie lectured, as if his body would listen. That possessive, hungry growl was too powerful for his body to ignore. His body just continued to pour out slick as if he could be fucked, knotted, and impregnated again. The idea of it made a deeper heat spark in his stomach.  _ Am I really turned on by that?  _ He asked himself, flabbergasted. Not flabbergasted enough to chastise himself; that would come later when Odd wasn’t fingerfucking him within an inch of his life.

Odd struck then, taking advantage of the brain-fog that had overtaken him. He took a nipple back into his mouth, greedily suckling—Jeremie didn’t have the strength to fight him off and it felt so  _ good  _ he began to wonder why he’d wanted to in the first place. It made him all the more sensitive; his body was shaking, a livewire of pleasure starting at where Odd was drinking from him, and the fingers that were driving mercilessly deep inside of him. He’d scold him later, when he had the brain cells available.

“Taste so good, Jeremie,” Odd purred, burying his face between Jeremie’s breasts. “Smell so good too. Like babies and milk and Ulrich and I.” He kissed his way back down, scenting Jeremie’s stomach liberally. “I’m so hard for you. I could get off on just pleasuring you, smelling you,  _ seeing  _ you. Fuck, Jeremie.”

Jeremie whined, pressing up against the mouth that was leaving open-mouthed kisses from hip to hip and then down to nuzzle the base of his cock. Those same kisses, hot and wet, traveled from the base of his cock to the head of it. Odd was then sinking down around Jeremie’s cock around, moaning liberally. Odd had always loved to give blowjobs, if the sounds he made during them was anything to go by.

A wet, slick sound invaded his senses; Jeremie looked down, dazed.  _ He’s really getting off on this,  _ he thought through the waves of pleasure. Odd was fisting himself, making his own slew of noises that felt somewhat like the lowest setting of a vibrator encasing his entire cock. It was too much, when combined with those endlessly searching fingers, diligently pressing against his prostate with every curl.

Jeremie came, spilling right down Odd’s throat. He was just lucid enough to see Odd’s eyelids shut—and then his orgasm consumed him, white hot and turning his thoughts to static. He barely registered the low moan that escaped Odd, or the splatter of hot cum on his thighs.

In fact, Jeremie’s mind didn’t return to him until after Odd had left, then returned. With him was a bowl of warm water, some towels, a water bottle, and some Jeremie-preferred snacks. Chocolate, caramel popcorn, rice krispies. Junk food, but junk food that he’d been craving lately.

“Trying to be the movie-perfect alpha?” Jeremie asked, eyes half-lidded with exhaustion. His voice was scratchy and his throat dry. He took the water as Odd began to gently scrub his stomach and thighs.

“Already am, aren’t I?” Odd teased. He gave Jeremie a wink. “You can pretend you don’t like being pampered all you want, but I’ve been with you long enough to know that you like it.” He squeezed Jeremie’s thigh. “Do you want me to grab you some new blankets for the nest, or do you want to pick them out yourself?”

“I’ll do it myself,” Jeremie replied in a huff, grabbing for one of the shiny, plastic-wrapped rice krispies. “I don’t need you to mess up my nest more than you already have.” Odd stuck out his tongue. “You heard me.”

“You’re so mean to me,” Odd whined, but only playfully. “All I’m trying to do is take care of my beautiful, intelligent omega and he’s banning me from the nest.”

Jeremie rolled his eyes. “Nobody is banning anyone from the nest. Stop being dramatic.” He moved his hips, wincing at the stickiness where slick had cooled against his ass. Shifting, he didn’t stop moving until he met dry blankets. Odd collected the bedding, carefully setting it aside. “Don’t bother washing them. Just throw them out.”

“Nah, I think I’ll wash them. Scent might help you later, huh? When no one is home and you need—” Odd was interrupted by a tug on his hair. “—Ow, hey, be nice.”

“If you’re going to be horny, go away. I’m tired.” Jeremie grabbed the water bottle and flipped onto his stomach, taking advantage of having his area being clean and dry once more. Odd purred at him, batting his eyelashes.

“Can I cuddle you then?” Odd asked, tickling the bottom of Jeremie’s foot. Jeremie kicked at him lightly. “Please?”

Jeremie rolled his eyes. “As long as you don’t try anything.”

Odd rose his hands, giving a pretense of innocence. “I’ll keep my hands to strict cuddling purposes.”

Jeremie watched him with a shrewd expression, keeping him in his gaze until Odd snuggled tight against him. He arched his neck up and Odd slotted his own neck against it; their scent glands pressed together. Their purrs started up in unison. Their legs twisted together and Odd wrapped his arms tight around him, kissing at the back of Jeremie’s neck. Jeremie huffed at him, rubbing their necks together.

“Mm. Pretty baby mama,” Odd murmured. “So good to me and the pups.”

“Don’t push it.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Want to stay updated? Want to chat or shoot me a prompt? Have an idea that you'd like me to consider for this pairing? Want to sponsor a fic of your own? Feel free to click [here](https://twitter.com/thepr3acher) (my twitter) to do all these things and more!


End file.
